


Mistake

by xylarias



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Crack, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylarias/pseuds/xylarias
Summary: "Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Brother Zachariah asks."... There's been a mistake," Alec says. The attendees gasp in shock, some covering their mouths with their hands.Magnus looks at him. "Alexander..."Alec ignores him. "This is a mistake," he says, shaking his head.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> crack-ish Malec?? this is based on a textpost so--  
> but it's wholesome nonetheless
> 
> uh. the idea for this came from a textpost and it takes about two minutes to read this oops

"Do you, Magnus Bane, take Alexander Gideon Lightwood to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Brother Zachariah asks.

Magnus nods. "Do you even have to ask? Yes," he says, "a thousand times yes."

"Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, take Magnus Bane to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"... There's been a mistake," Alec says. The attendees gasp in shock, some covering their mouths with their hands.

Magnus looks at him. "Alexander..."

Alec ignores him. "This is a mistake," he says, shaking his head.

The audience is staring, gaping at Alec. Everyone is unconsciously holding their breath.

Robert had just walked Alec down the aisle, Maryse walking with Magnus a moment later, and it'd all seemed so perfect–

"Clary," he begins, causing the audience to frown in confusion, "those flowers were supposed to be _white_!"

Clary stares at him, eyes wide, unable to speak as Alec points at her accusingly.

"You had _one job_!" His voice is raised. "It can't be that hard to remember a _color_ ," he hisses.

A blush creeps up to Clary's cheeks – she's embarrassed, and would gladly portal away from the situation she's somehow gotten herself into.

She can feel many pairs of eyes observing her silently. Hushed voices can be heard in the room.

"Alexander," Magnus says after a while, resting his hand on Alec's arm. "Alexander, calm down," he says quietly.

"I just–" starts Alec, then lowers his voice. "I just wanted everything to be perfect," he whispers.

Magnus can't help letting out a chuckle. "Alexander. Everything _is_ perfect. _You're perfect,_ " Magnus reassures him, placing a hand on his neck.

Alec seems to calm down, closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths.

Clary doesn't know what's happening, but she's relieved to notice that the attention is, once again, on the grooms rather than her.

"The flowers don't matter," Magnus whispers. " _We_ do. _You_ do." He offers Alec a smile.

"Yes," Alec says. Magnus blinks, then frowns.

"Yes?" Magnus asks.

"Yes," Alec says, "I do take Magnus Bane to be my lawfully wedded husband," he announces, smiling at Magnus.

Sighs of relief come from the audience. Clary lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Jace smiles at her from beside the newlyweds.

Magnus answers with a wide smile. They say their wedding vows, holding each other's hands.

_The love I have for you..._

_Is a love that knows no bounds._

_In times of joy as well as sadness..._

_... in sickness and in health..._

_I will love you as my equal..._

_And protect you above all else._

_I will share with you my truest feelings..._

_And when you speak, I will listen._

_I will catch you when you fall._

_And when you soar..._

_I will help you reach your greatest heights._

Magnus and Alec smile, embracing each other. And, at last, they kiss.

The audience cheers, clapping and smiling. The applause echoes in the room.

They start walking toward the entrance, hand in hand. Magnus magics some leaves into the air with a flick of his wrist, doing this at least twice.

People watch them as they leave, still smiling.

After they walk out of sight, the attendees go find their loved ones, and soon the room is filled with chatter.

And for a moment, it seems like there's not a care in the world.  
  
  



End file.
